Harry vs Ignis
by Archer nut
Summary: Appairently, the world of harry potter has been controled by a simple muggle. Dumbledore and Harry want to stop it to let the world play out as it should. will they succeed?


"Mister Potter, please be present at the headmaster's office after your breakfast. Mcgonagall said softly to him as she passed his table. Harry wondered about what it was about, continuing to eat his food hungrily. "have you heard the latest news, mate?" Ron said in a loud voice. "What happened?" Harry asked. "Malfoy's father's gone to jail. They found all kinds of dark objects under a trapdoor. Here, mate, look at this." Ron said as he handed harry a small newspaper. 'Malfoy's father gone to azkaban, is his son the same?'  
by Rita skeeter Yesterday, Lucius Malfoy, Father of draco malfoy, a student at Hogwarts, Was sent to azkaban for having many dark items under a secret trapdoor. The secret trapdoor was found out when auror mad eye moody entered the malfoy manner and discovered Lucius Malfoy closing the door frantically. "He's dangerous I say, with his death eater friends and influence," Mad Eye Moody had quietly muttered as he transported Malfoy into azkaban. along with the dark items, there were also a black robe and a skul mask. This is rita skeeter, Stay safe from Malfoy and his friends.'  
"Finally cot his lying arse, they did! That is the first good thing the ministry has done in forever!" Harry said excitedly as he finished his breakfast. "Listen, mate, I'd like to chat with you, but i gotta get to Dumbledore's office now," Harry said as he sprinted out of the great hall and stopped a few minutes later near the gargoil guarding Dumbledore's office. "Crystallised Pineapple and Sugar Quills," Harry muttered. The gargoil moved out of the way slowly, and harry had already climbed the stairs in a few seconds. However, there was no door. A small, elegant hallway with purple marble flooring and green walls rose above him, a small wooden step allowing him to climb up. On it's far side was the door to dumbledore's office. Harry climbed up on the step and moved through the hallway, knocking quietly on the door. "Come in," A faint voice said in a cheerful tone. harry opened the door and entered the office, looking at Dumbledore questioningly. "You wanted to see me headmaster?"  
"Ah, my boy, call me albus," Albus said with a twinkle of his eyes. "Lemmon drops?"  
"I would like one, Albus," Harry slowly said as he took a seat on a soft cloth covered chair.  
Dumbledore handed him a lemmon drop. Harry thoughtfully stuck it in his mouth and began to choo. "Quite hard thingth theethe are, yeth?"  
"They are. You will get used to them. About our meeting, do you know what I've called you up here for Harry?" The twinkle had dimmed from Dumbledore's eyes as he looked seriously at Harry. "No sir, Why would I?" harry slowly drawled. "Harry, Do you know about the recensere orbis terrarum spell? Have you heard of it anywhere?" Dumbledore asked frantically. "No, sir, I do not know what the recensre orbis terrarum spell is," Harry replied, looking confused.  
"It is a spell only able to be cast by someone who has been blessed by a dragon. The spell was created by the first dragon queen aurum eripitur tangentiaque." Dumbledore explained. "It is a spell that is able to control worlds from a device simuller to this," Dumbledore pulled out a small device. He opened it and Harry could see it properly. It had a small screan that was made of wood. a small sort of glassy frame sat inside it. it had 2 small things on the sides that lookd like some sort of headphone, and a keyboard. Harry gazed at it in awe. "Professer, this is a computer. A laptop, to be exact. A lenovo computer."  
"That is good harry. However. They are the once that are guiding this world right now. Voldemort? Your friends? Yourself? It is all made up by someone who is a muggle. This world, the wands and the things in it are made by a simple muggle. Without said muggle, We might never have existed. I am the only one not effected. I am the only one that has not been writton." Dumbledore fell into a short rant, his eyes going unfocused for a moment. "How can we stop this?" Harry asked with a tinge of feer.  
"It is simple, really. You cannot stop this."  
The voice was unexpected, coming from a shadowee corner of the office. a soothing golden light appeared to reveal a tall man with green hair and midnight black eyes. Dumbledore drew his wand, training it on the man. "I am ignis," The man said with an easy going smirk as he dips into an elegant curtsy. "It is nice meeting you in person, Headmaster Dumbledore, Potter"  
"So. It has been you who has been controling this world?" Dumbledore asked, His face hardening.  
"It Is I: yes!" Ignis nodded. "However, I am not the first one."  
"Who is the first?" "She goes by the name of jk wroling," Ignis simply stated as he gazed around the office. "There are others who have done this before. Making different realities. Different choises. I, myself have 2 of these realities currently, One that will not have Hogwarts."  
In the blink of an eye, dumbledore had cast 3 spells nonverbaly. Ignis dodged, looking relaxed. "Idiot," He hissed. "I have made these wands and their history. I have made wandmakers. I have made the deathly hallows. How dare you attempt to capture me?" "You have made voldemort. You have made the death eaters!" Dumbledore said. "Is that not enough reason to capture you, my boy?"  
"You are truely an idiot," Ignis drawled. "Would you make me seem so low as to create your Vol-De-Mort?" A bolt of lightning smashed harry against Dumbledore, Who grunted. "I have not made him. However, You may want to be prepaired." Ignis said.  
"Prepair-." But ignis had already vanished. 


End file.
